Vampire X Hunter
by RevolverCat
Summary: Sakura is a young and ambitious vampire hunter. She has fought many vampires, but something seems different when she encounters a wild and attractive red haired vampire girl called Karin. -AU, SakuKarin-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Please forgive me my mistakes. English is not my first language.

* * *

**~° Vampire X Hunter °~**

Chapter 1

by RevolverCat

* * *

~ Sakura ~

It was already getting dark when I entered the building. From outside it looked like a normal business center and there didn't seem to be anything unusual inside either. The great glass front door led into a bright lobby with a lot of comfortable white armchairs and small tables standing together in groups. In the middle of the room was a noble wooden counter and the blond receptionist smiled at me when she saw me.

But I knew better. This wasn't just a normal business center. It was the secret headquarter of the vampire hunters. It was the place I worked at. I was one of the vampire hunters.

"Hey, Sakura!", I heard someone call and turned around. It was my colleague Naruto. He had to have entered the building right behind me. He grinned and ran a hand through his already messy hair while he caught up to me.

"Hey." I smiled slightly as we entered the elevator. I pushed the button with the 4 on it. While we moved upwards I felt Naruto looking at me, still grinning.

"I hope we'll find some vampires tonight!", he announced, glancing at the necklace I was wearing. It was the necklace all hunters wore and where one fang of each vampire you killed was hung on. I had two fangs on my necklace, which meant I had killed two vampires in my career, while Naruto's showed only one. He was jealous of me because of this fact since most hunters saw the fangs as trophies. The more fangs a hunter had on the necklace the better he was, they said.

But killing vampires wasn't easy. They were strong and fast. And they were immortal, which was the main problem and made them even more dangerous. They couldn't be killed by shooting, suffocating, drowning, hanging or burning them. There were only two ways a vampire could be killed: By a stake rammed into his heart or being beheaded. Both wasn't easy to do. Of course a vampire would die as well when he didn't get enough blood to drink or he got in contact with sunlight.

While most hunters saw vampires as monsters and enjoyed killing them I was different. I wanted to kill them, but not because I enjoyed it. It was necessary. Vampires killed humans on their hunt for blood.

I still didn't think they were monsters. Vampires looked like humans. Except the fangs and the pale and icy cold skin, of course. They even had emotions like we humans did, I had experienced this in several fights. Those who weren't born as vampires had been humans once, after all. It wasn't fun killing them.

Some minutes later Naruto and I were standing in Tsunade's office. We met Kakashi and Anko who were about to leave. They were more experienced hunters, we could see it on their necklaces. Anko had six and Kakashi seven fangs on it. They greeted us with a short nod.

Only when they had left the room I spotted Ino and Tenten, two colleagues and good friends of mine. They smiled at us but we didn't have any time to talk because our boss was greeting us. Tsunade was beautiful but she had to be older than she looked. She must have been one of the best vampire hunters once, her necklace was proof of it. It had so many vampire fangs on it I couldn't even count them. But she had decided to give up hunting vampires and now she organized the hunt instead. I admired her but at the same time I was a little afraid of her sometimes.

"So, where will we hunt tonight, Tsunade?", Naruto asked, enthusiastic as ever.

Tsunade sighed and rummaged in the many papers on her desk. When she finally found what she was looking for she cleared her throat and looked at us.

"Ino, Tenten, you two will be guarding the railroad station tonight", she said. The blonde and the brunette nodded.

"Sakura and Naruto, you'll guard the southern city center", Tsunade announced.

"Why do _we_ have to be _there_?", Naruto asked, pouting. "Not even a vampire would be so stupid to hunt there! It's always full of people, especially on Friday night! They hunt where they don't attract attention, where they're unseen! Like in the city park or something! There are only few people and it's perfect for hiding! All the vampires will be there and not in the city center!"

Tsunade sighed again. "Shikamaru and Temari are already guarding the city park area", she said slowly. "And don't underestimate vampires, Naruto. You should know better than that. They aren't stupid at all, they're highly intelligent and they always try to do what we don't expect. You can never know where you meet a vampire."

"Well then", Naruto said, embarrassed by Tsunade's lecture and still pouting. He turned towards the door.

"Let's go, Sakura!"

* * *

Hope you like it so far :D

RevolverCat


End file.
